Agent Abu
by LisaMichelle25
Summary: All Leo Fitz had ever wanted was a Capuchin monkey he could one day call his own. He had always been determined to one day get himself a monkey, no matter what it took! And then one day he did when little Abu finally came into his life...but how?


**This is something really random I wrote awhile ago when stumbling across the cover pic I've used for this fic, as this randomly just came to me. But it's taken me awhile to share it because it's just so silly! But why not share it anyway! So, uh, enjoy? :D Come on I just had to write something regarding that photo! This is simply a silly one shot and won't be continued. Also, sue me I paired up SkyeWard and FitzSimmons because I simply can. xD**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't.**

* * *

**Agent Abu**

_**Down in the lab...**_

"I can't believe you've finally got a monkey!" exclaimed Simmons, still completely in shock at seeing Fitz practically cooing over the little Capuchin monkey in front of him on the lab table.

"And he's got the most adorable little monkey hands in the whole wide world!" cooed Fitz, as he tickled his monkey under it's chin.

"I can't believe Agent Coulson finally allowed you to have a monkey!" exclaimed Simmons.

"He's just so cute! Don't you think so Jems?! Oh look at him sucking his thumb!" Fitz practically squealed at his monkey now indeed sucking on it's right thumb.

"I can't believe there is a monkey now living on the Bus with us!" said Simmons, throwing her hands up in the air in disbelief.

"He's going to be great on missions!" beamed Fitz.

"There is actually a monkey on the Bus! In our lab and in our lives! WE HAVE A MONKEY ON THE BUS!" Simmons practically screeched the last part out.

"YES JEMMA! I think that's been established enough already!" exclaimed Fitz, now momentarily deaf in his right ear.

"Right. Yes. Sorry. I just can't believe Agent Coulson allowed you to get a monkey! Dare I ask what you've called him?" asked Simmons tentatively. _It could be anything knowing Fitz…_

"There's only one name I can call him that completely suits him!" smiled Fitz.

"And that would be?" asked Simmons curiously.

"Jemma Simmons I would officially like you to meet…" said Fitz, as he trailed off to start banging his hands lightly on the lab table to the sound of a drum roll. He then turned towards his girlfriend with a big grin across his face as he ever so proudly told her "…Agent Abu! Or simply...Abu."

"Abu! Oh that's a marvellous name for him, Fitz! Just like Abu from Aladdin!" squealed Simmons, as she jumped up and down a little excitedly.

"More like exactly like Abu from Aladdin! How could I ever call him anything but Abu?!" smiled Fitz. He soon smiled even wider when Abu suddenly jumped from the lab table and wrapped himself around his shoulders.

"Oh that's so cute!" smiled Simmons, as she reached out and lightly petted Abu's head.

"Come on, Jems! Let's go and show Ward and Skye as they still don't know about their newest teammate yet!" grinned Fitz.

"You mean let's go and startle Ward and Skye!" giggled Simmons.

"Startle, surprise, scare! It's all the same to me!" said Fitz, who was already out of the lab and bolting up the spiral staircase in search of Ward and Skye.

"This is certainly going to get interesting…" said Simmons, as she hurriedly ran after her hyper boyfriend.

* * *

**_Over in Coulson's office..._**

"We have a monkey now?!" asked May, completely stunned.

"We sure do" replied Coulson, his head in his hands as he leaned his elbows atop his desk.

"Have you lost your mind?!" asked May, as she looked at Coulson as if he were completely crazy.

"Honestly Mel I think I have" sighed Coulson.

"Well at least you agree with me" said May, as she folded her arms across her chest and stared at him. "I wouldn't like to be you when Ward and Skye find out we've now got a monkey on the team."

"Somehow I think Skye will be just as happy and excited as Fitz is" sighed Coulson. "She's just as easy to please as he is at times."

"She'll be even more hyper now along with FitzSimmons! Giving the three of them a monkey to constantly coo over…" sighed May exasperatedly. "Ward however will be calling you completely crazy like me."

"Maybe he'll come to love it in time" said Coulson hopefully.

"Ward loving something that's tiny, furry and annoying to him? Do you even truly know him?!" asked May, raising a brow.

"He fell for Skye didn't he?" commented Coulson, as he glanced up at her.

"Skye isn't tiny and furry!" exclaimed May.

"That's true. But he used to think she was rather annoying once upon a time, especially when he first met her. Probably still does at times. But that didn't stop him from falling in love with her eventually and entering into a relationship with her" said Coulson, as he leaned back in his chair.

"Regardless of everything I now fear for all of our sanity! You've really gone and lost your marbles this time, Philip!" And with that last statement May turned around and walked out of the office.

"Tell me something I don't know…" sighed Coulson for the umpteenth time that day.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, in the lounge..._**

"Hands off, Rookie" said Ward, as he lightly slapped his girlfriend's hand away for the sixth time that was once again wandering down his half unbuttoned shirt.

"I'm bored, Ward!" pouted Skye, as she once again resumed her finger trail down his shirt.

"And it's my job to entertain you is it?" asked Ward without looking at her, as he continued his best attempt at reading his book.

"You're my S.O., so yes you must entertain me" said Skye, as she successfully got her hand down his shirt and started caressing his right bicep.

"As you're S.O. it's simply my job to train you, not entertain you" sighed Ward, as he did his best to ignore her.

"Then how about you entertain me as my boyfriend?" purred Skye into his ear, as she then nibbled on his right earlobe.

"If I take you back to my bunk for the next hour and entertain you in there thoroughly will you then please let me finish reading my book?" asked Ward, as he glanced at her with a smirk.

"You've got yourself a deal!" smiled Skye, as she jumped off the sofa and started skipping off towards her boyfriend's bunk, with him following closely behind her.

But they didn't get very far. Because the next thing either of them knew was something small and furry flying at them from out of nowhere that resulted in Skye running away screaming, as she then hid behind the sofa. Ward just instantly whipped his gun out from the back pocket of his jeans intending to shoot and kill whatever had just lunged at him.

"What the hell was that thing?!" yelled Ward, gun aimed and poised as he looked around the room searching frantically for the furry intruder.

"DON'T YOU DARE SHOOT ABU!" yelled Fitz, as he came running into the lounge. "Can't you guys take a prank without wanting to kill the prankster?!"

"Who the hell is Abu?!" asked Ward, now confused, as he slowly put his gun away.

"I believe this is Abu!" came Skye's excited squeal from where she now stood behind the sofa with Abu twirling himself around her shoulders. "IT'S A MONKEY!"

"What the HELL is a monkey doing on the Bus?!" asked Ward incredulously.

"Agent Coulson bought him for me! Isn't he just the cutest thing you've ever seen with the most adorable little monkey hands in the history of the world?!" beamed Fitz happily, as he walked over to Skye and Abu.

"Please tell me I'm living in an episode of The Twilight Zone…" said Ward, completely stunned.

"I'm afraid not, Ward" said Simmons, as she passed him on her way to join Fitz, Skye and Abu. "We have a new team member in the form of a real live monkey."

"And his name is Agent Abu!" informed Fitz rather proudly.

"Awww! Like from Aladdin!" squealed Skye. "That's sooo cute!"

"How the hell did you convince Agent Coulson to get you a monkey?!" asked Ward, as he walked over towards them, but held back a little, as truthfully the monkey was creeping him out. He could have sworn it was giving him evil eyes. _Probably shouldn't have tried to shoot it…_

"I'll let Agent Coulson explain that one!" said Fitz, soon smiling brightly when Abu jumped from Skye's shoulders and back on to his.

"I wonder if A.C. will let me get a puppy now!" smiled Skye at the thought.

"Dear god help us all…" sighed Ward, as he rolled his eyes at the thought of the Bus one day being littered with animals and all courtesy of Skye and FitzSimmons.

* * *

**_Later that day..._**

"I lost a bet…" said Coulson later that day in the debriefing room, trailing off, as he answered his team's question as to why they now had a monkey called Abu.

"Really, Sir, that's your best excuse as to why we've now got a monkey on our team?" said Ward, brows furrowed.

"I really have no better excuse than that, Ward" sighed Coulson.

"I do" said May, who stood beside him with her arms folded across her chest. "You've lost your marbles."

"I agree with May" said Ward, shaking his head at his boss. "Fury isn't going to like this."

"What Fury doesn't know can't possibly hurt him" said Coulson. "Whenever he comes to visit we all do our very best to hide Abu no matter what."

"What bet did you even lose, A.C.?" asked Skye curiously.

"One night last week Fitz challenged me to a drinking game at the bar…." sighed Coulson. "…Trust me when I say you cannot win a drinking game against a Scotsman who knows how to hold his liquor."

"First one to throw up lost!" grinned Fitz, who stood not far from Coulson with Abu wrapped around his shoulders sound asleep. "I got a monkey if I won and if Coulson won he got to name my next invention a more 'normal name.' But he lost so we now have Abu!"

"Like I said you've lost your marbles!" sighed May, shaking her head, as she then left the room and headed back to the cockpit.

"You'll probably regret this one day, Sir" said Ward, sighing, as he left the room and headed to his bunk.

"Later today me and you should totally talk about getting me a puppy A.C.! But right now I need to remind Ward he promised to thoroughly entertain me for an hour…" said Skye, as she skipped on out of the room and followed Ward to his bunk.

"I feel like I should warn you Sir that Skye can also hold her liquor, so if you don't want a puppy then don't agree to a drinking game with her either. I unfortunately found that out the hard way that she can really knock her drinks back!" said Simmons, as she then turned and headed out of the room and back down to the lab.

"I'll never be able to thank you enough for getting me Abu, Sir! I promise he'll be no trouble at all, and that even Ward and May will come to love him in due time!" beamed Fitz, as he left the room and followed Simmons down to their lab, Abu still sound asleep and wrapped around his shoulders.

"I really hope Fury never finds out about that monkey because if he won't agree to a damn fish tank then a Capuchin monkey would definitely be off limits…" muttered Coulson to himself, before he then left the room and headed on off to his office.


End file.
